Oh great, I've been sucked into another dimension
by furrfurr2001
Summary: This story is dedicated to Twisha, (NotTwisha) my bff! Human and Hetalia, possible pairing, NOT reader x character. Sorry. Luv y'all! ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF REASONS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this fic is dedicated to my best friend Twisha, who deals with my constant rambling about Hetalia. This fic is based of Adventures in Hetalia: My Journal. Me and my bffs go into the world of Hetalia. Yeah. This is what happens…**

I walked into the hallway of the school, looking for Syd. She was by her locker, pulling out her books. "Hey dude!" I shouted. She turned, grinning. "Hey! What's up?" "Nothing." We high-fived, as usual, and started talking about our favorite anime, Hetalia. We talked until class started, which luckily, was Science, which we had together. We walked, still talking. (We talked a lot, if you haven't noticed) We got to the science classroom, and managed to survive class. Afterwards, we went our separate ways. A normal first period.

I caught up with Sydney again as she was leaving the building. We walked the same route home, so we could chat some more. We were really absorbed in our conversation, so we didn't notice when the sky started to darken. "Shouldn't we have gotten home by now?" she asked. "Yeah…weird. Maybe we took a wrong turn?" "Maybe. Where are we anyway?" We usually walked through the woods, but we were somewhere I hadn't been before. Me and Sydney had explored these woods since we were tiny. We knew every inch that our parents allowed! So where was this? I turned to Syd to ask, but her gaze was fixated on the sky. "Look," she breathed. There was a bright light shining in the sky. I decided to make light of the situation. "Think it's an Andalite ship? Maybe it's Elfangor!" She glared at me. "So not funny." Syd was a Animorphs fan, as was I, but she almost seemed to believe it. "Anyway, it would probably be the Yeerks. Looks more like a Bug Fighter." Looks like she got the joke after all. It can be hard to tell with her.

Syd was still gazing at the sky. What was up with her? She's awesome, like me, but can be weirder. Not in looks, of course, but in the way her mind works. She's pretty average looking at first glance, brown hair, hazel looking eyes, jeans and a T-shirt. But when you look closer, you notice her incredibly tanned skin, how her eyes are a shifting mix of brown, amber, lime green and grey-blue. The determined expression on her face. She's one of my best friends, and I'm really happy to have her. But right now she was bordering on creepy. Her eyes were wide, and the weird light reflected of them, giving her a alien appearance. She looked over at my staring at her. "I know I'm too amazing to keep your eyes off for long, but no pictures, please." I laughed at her joke, knowing full well she didn't care about her looks. She's a total tomboy! She hates pink, and everything girly. She's hopeless when it comes to boys. She believes in magic, and aliens. But she can be serious, and getting on her bad side is possibly the worst thing you could do to yourself. She shook my shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. "It's getting closer!"

"What?" "The light! It's getting closer to us!" "What?" "The-" "Yeah, I know! But why?" "You think I know?" One thing I forgot to mention. Her acid tongue. Never engage in an argument with this girl. She _will _win, and you will be sorry for it! But right now, all that mattered was the 'spaceship'. The light was moving, I noted, and it was coming towards us. "So, what animal do you wanna morph first?" "Dolphin." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Her expression was serious. Then the light enveloped us, and everything went black.

**Ok, these chapters are going to be short, sorry about that. But I'll try to post every day, so it won't be too bad. I like reviews! *hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Even if it has almost 0 views, I really like it! So thanks if you like it was well. My friend is the main character, and I'm the character Sydney. (I do look like that!) I really like that name. I used it as Carribia's human name. *hint* So anyway, this is the second chapter. I expect to have a lot of them…**

I groaned. "What happened?" My head was pounding, and my eyes felt glued shut. All I remembered was…the light! "Ah!" I yelped, sitting straight up and banging my forehead into something hard. "Ouch!" Another voice yelled, and I fell down with a thump onto the floor. I groaned again and sat up. Syd was doing the same a few feet away. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her head. She stood up, then offered me a hand. I took it, and looked around. We were in a small room, grey walls, ceiling, and a wood floor. A bunk bed, and a small door that looked like it would lead to a bathroom. The heavy iron door looked locked. I looked at my friend for an explanation. She shrugged. "I woke up before you, and checked the room. There's nothing. No food. No note. Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing." I nodded. "So…a light. We blacked out, now we're here." "Yup. But this is so cool! We could have been captured by aliens, or been sucked into the 2p dimension." "Or been captured by rapists," I muttered. "I'm trying to be positive!" "Being sucked into the 2p dimension is not being positive." I shot back, relieved for something to do.

"Oh please, you're as bad as Alfred." A new voice joined us from the doorway. A man stood there, kinda short, green eyes, messy blond hair. Huge eyebrows. Sydney was standing there, mouth wide open, gaping at the guy. I nudged her. "Dude? You know this guy?" She gave me a withering look, as though I had said something stupid. The man in the doorway waited patiently. "No, I don't think I know you. Why do you ask her?" Sydney turned to me, exasperated. "Ok. You must have a concussion. Think for a bit. Who do we know that has bushy eyebrows, green eyes, a british accent, and blond hair. Think about it!" I thought. Then it came to me. "What? You mean-" She slapped a hand over my mouth. "Yeah. I mean that." She carefully took her hand off my mouth, meaning I was free to gape as well. He was… "How is this possible?" I thought aloud. Syd shrugged. "Don't look at me." The guy in the doorway straightened. "Well. If you all are not going to answer me, then I guess I'll leave. I'll be back in a little bit with some…acquaintances of mine." With that, he shut the door and walked out.

When the door shut, Sydney turned to me with an annoyed look on her face. "How could you not recognise him? How?" "Jeez. Calm down. Last time I checked, he was an anime character!" "Good point. Now, back to the problem at hand. We're in a anime!" "Oh. Right." I noticed Syd counting down on her fingers. "Three. Two. One." "Oh my god we're in an anime!" She nodded. "How are you not freaking out?" "Because. I'm freaking out inside. I might explode if I let it out. 'Cause it's so awesome." "Yeah! You know it!" We laughed, and for a moment everything seemed normal.

We were laughing and joking as usual when the door shuddered and voices sounded. "Well, I don't care if they are American, that doesn't give you the right to…interrogate…the prisoners!" "Iggy-" "Don't call me that!" "Hey, compromise! Artie!" "Shut up!" The door opened with the two still arguing. I was laughing, but Syd, being Syd, decided to have fun. She walked up to the two with a unperturbed expression on her face. "So, are you two a couple?" They stared at her. "'Cause you two look made for each other! If this was a anime I would ship you!" I burst out laughing, I really couldn't help myself. Sydney was struggling to keep a straight face, but eventually she dissolved into giggles as well. The countries had turned red. We were on the floor, in hysterics, because of the looks on their faces. Finally, we stood, leaning on each other for support. I composed myself, then decided to talk. "Ok-" Syd clapped a hand over my mouth. I looked at her in annoyance. "What?" "I have an idea." She cleared her throat. "And sh*t hits the fan." I muttered.

She turned to the countries, who were staring at us, interested in our argument. She stepped forwards. "Do either of y'all know the word 'Hetalia'?" The looks on their faces was confirmation enough. "Ok," she muttered, clearly thinking. Then, she jerked her head up, her face a mask. "I need to converse with my fellow terrorist. We fell from the sky, because terrorists recruit kids then drop them out of the sky. Oh, and I've decided to ship you two. You're adorable." With that, she pulled my hand, and we ran out of the room. We ended up in the meeting room. "Oh boy," I muttered, as Syd jumped up on the table. Then she smirked, and pointed two fingers at Germany and Italy. "So, have you two confessed to each other?"

**Ok, before my regular ending, I have something to say. I really hate flames. I got flamed, and I really hated it. If you hate my story, don't read it. So. Flames will not be tolerated. But. I'm not unreasonable. Constructive criticism will be accepted, and if you are weird we will probably start up a conversation and become friends. Reviews make me happy! Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! I'm adding some of my fave pairings into this one! Maybe Spamano, maybe USUK, I don't know. As you've probably noticed, Syd loves to irritate people, and she has awesome witty comebacks. I like her. a lot. She's one of my favorite characters. I like writing her. So. There's gonna be a lot of her. Anywho, this is just the introduction of the characters, and what they're gonna do. **

I groaned, as Sydney started pointing out the characters she shipped, seeming to point at their faces and turn them red. I was trying not to laugh. Eventually, America and England burst into the room, right at the end of her speech. She whipped around, and smiled. It was an awesome evil smile. She started talking. Oh Boy. "And here they are! My two favorite countries!" She smirked, as everyone stiffened and looked at her. She continued talking, and I was laughing so hard, I fell down. "You two are like my OTP, my one-true-pairing. Although it's kinda strange since I consider you two brothers." She smiled, then all hell broke loose.

The countries broke out into shouting, yelling, and England and America were arguing with each other. Syd seemed to be kicking back and enjoying the chaos. Eventually, though, she seemed to grow bored, and yelled at the countries to "Shut up so I can rock your universe again!" She silenced the room better than Germany. Everyone was staring at her. "Now, I know you all don't exactly have the best opinion of me, considering my fangirl moment back there. But I really wanted to say, it's…amazing to see you all. You're famous! There's an anime!" England looked at her suspiciously. "Prove it!" She smirked. She pulled out her laptop, and hooked it into the large SmartBoard screen in the boardroom. I watched her as she pulled up the first episode. The countries watched in astonishment as the show played. Sydney helped me up onto the table, and we snickered at the countries' expressions. It was really funny. After the first episode, the countries seemed shell-shocked. "Ok. There are 5 seasons, and if you want them I'll send you a link over email or something." America raised his hand. "I'd like that link! And, quick question. Who're you?"

"My name is Sydney. Call me Syd if you want to stay alive. This is Twisha. I'm American. Twisha's Indian. Obviously. And we really have no idea why we're here. We were walking, and then this weird light came out of the sky and we woke up here." She shrugged. "Unless you want some serious fangirling, I don't see any way we could help you with anything." I spoke up this time. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting. But we could use some help getting home!" The countries looked at us uncertainly. Then one spoke up. "You all sound really nice! Maybe you could stay with me and brother Romano for a bit, ve~" I smiled at Italy. He seemed very happy, excited. Syd smiled warmly. "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much." "Brother! What the f*ck are you thinking? Jeez!" Syd leaned towards me. "Wonder who that is." I laughed. Romano was glaring at his brother. "Now. Please get on with your arg-meeting."

We exited the building with Italy, laughing and joking. Well, we were. Romano seemed to skulk, walking behind us. Italy seemed oblivious, talking and laughing with me. I noticed Syd drop behind to talk to Romano, smirking. I heard him curse and try to get away from her, but Syd can swear like a sailor when she wants too, and she combated Romano fiercely. Eventually, they dropped into a discussion, and we reached the airport without any fistfights. Which was nice.

When we got on the plane, I noticed Syd showing Romano something on her laptop. Italy had immediately claimed the seat next to me, which left Romano and Sydney sitting together. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to bother them. She was pointing at the laptop screen, and then she pulled out her headphones, surprising Romano. Syd put an earbud in then offered the other one to Romano. He took it, clearly shocked, the look not lost on Syd. She laughed, but then focused on the screen again. I turned away, because Italy was asking if I had a computer as well. I nodded, then pulled it out. "Wow, what a pretty pink case!" I grinned. This was going to be so cool!

About halfway through the loooong flight to Italy, I glanced over at Syd. She was typing away, probably writing some story, but Romano was passed out on her shoulder. She caught me looking at her and grinned at me. I smirked and pointed at Romano, making kissy faces at her. She raised an eyebrow and jutted her chin out towards me. I looked, and sure enough, Italy was passed out next to me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to her. Then the stunning reality hit me. We were in Hetalia! The characters were real! Real! I whipped my head towards Syd, and saw her smiling. "I figured it out once Romano started reading Spamano fics," she whispered to me. I snorted. This was awesome!

**Aaaand this was long. Long for this, I mean. I enjoyed writing the fluff here. I really did. More of a filler, but I planned a flight chapter from the begining. So FLUFFITY FLUFFY FLUFF! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I really am starting to post every day, aren't I? (cough 3rd chapter 2day) I enjoy this! This fic is really enjoyable, since I get to add all my friends to it! I love being able to use all these witty comebacks as well. Sorry if this forward is kinda crappy, it's midnight now, and I'm waiting for my cousin. So yeah. This chapter adds some plot! YAY PLOT!**

As we landed at the Italian airport, I nudged Syd, who had fallen asleep. She in turn shook Romano, causing some mighty cursing. Italy and I just laughed. Romano grumbled, and slouched in his seat. Syd grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes. She carefully reached out, extended a finger, and poked Romano in the side. He jolted up, looking around wildly. Me and Italy were laughing hysterically, and Syd was pulling an amazing poker face. Romano glared at her, then turned away. She poked him again. He turned, growling, and yelled at her. Her poker face was on, and she looked confused. It was awesome, until she lost it. She burst out laughing with the rest of us, and Romano glared. Thus began the Syd/Romano poking war.

We took a taxi to the Italian twins' house, which was honestly more like a mansion. Syd walked in the door, then gaped in astonishment. The place was huge! The long walkway led to a fancy flight of stairs, with awesome railings. Syd glanced at me. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" "Oh yeah. But first," I turned to Italy to ask if it would be ok, but we had bounded up the stairs….and was sliding down the rail, incredibly fast. "Guess that answers my question!" I muttered, then shot up the stairs behind Syd.

After a _lot _of sliding, crashing, and laughing, the four of us collapsed at the foot of the stairs. Yes, even Romano had decided to join in! "Best. Day. Ever." Sydney managed to choke out over her convulsions. Of laughter. Italy jumped up. "Who wants PASTA?" Syd nodded, still unable to speak. She helped Romano to his feet, and he leaned on her shoulder heavily. We managed to stumble into the kitchen, where we all fell into chairs. Sydney took out a camera and took a picture of us. I'm positive we all had the stupidest looks on our faces. She then pulled out her laptop. Romano scooted his chair over to watch her. Then he punched her. She punched him back, trying to hide a smile. "Really? Are you f*cking kidding me? Bastard!" Sydney decided to correct him. "I believe it's _bastarda_."

After we all ate (somehow) we retired to rooms. Me and Sydney shared a room with a bunk bed. The top was immediately claimed by Sydney, who seemed to think she had some sort of right. I rolled my eyes, but didn't complain. If we got into an argument, she would win. The girl got skills. She's torn between being a lawyer, an author, and a veterinarian. And of course, her specialty, the crazy cat lady. It's a running joke between us. As we lay in bed, I decided to ask her a question. "Hey dude. You awake?" "No~, I'm skydiving. Whaddaya want?" "Do you think our parents are worried about us?" She was silent for a while, long enough for me to worry that she had fallen asleep. "Well…in stories like this there's no real consistency between the dimension they're in and the world they left." "But this isn't a story! This is real! You're just…you can never shut up about Hetalia! This is some big game to you! But no~, you don't even care about our parents! We could be stuck here forever, and you won't care! You can live your dream, never caring about your family!" There was dead silence, in which I immediately regretted what I'd said. When she did speak, her voice was deadly quiet. Scary quiet.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. Ever." "I-I didn't-" "Yes, you did. Have you ever thought, maybe, I'm just pushing it away? Maybe I'm living a dream, but don't ever say I've forgot my life. I might not be a cold heartless monster who decides to throw away 14 years of her life, maybe I'm just a girl who believed in magic for those 14 years, and isn't gonna stop now. We got put here, we're gonna be able to get back. So. If you can't understand me like that, if you're gonna blow up like that, I'm gonna have to leave." "What? N-no! I didn't mean it like that! Why-" "Because I don't want to be friends, or around someone who I thought was my friend. Who now thinks I'm a monster." And with that, she turned over and didn't say another word.

In the morning, Sydney was cool, treating me politely, giving calm straight answers to everything. But the one time she looked me in the eyes, I saw pain there. Horrifying pain, that seemed deep-rooted. It was worse than the silent treatment, which she was scarily good at giving. She just wouldn't speak. At all. I had gotten it once. Worst. Experience. Of. My. Life. But this…was awful. And it was all my fault. The twins weren't up yet, leaving me alone with her. Horrible. She calmly made herself breakfast, not offering any to me. Yet, being her friend for over 8 years, I could sense the quietly smoldering anger coming off her in waves. At one point she sat down on the couch with her laptop, typing away at whatever story she was working on. I hesitated, hovering in the doorway, then taking a deep breath, walked over to her. I tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to remove her earbuds and look up at me, her rainbow colored eyes cool. I noticed the streaks of orange slicing through the iris'. Sydney had eyes that changed with her mood. When she was hyperactive, they turned a lime green, when she was content, they were a pale blue, when happy they were a hazel color, when she was sad they turned mud brown, but if it was bad, a weird colored rim around the pupils that left streaks of the color in the brown. But when she was angry, they turned a greyish, with orange stripes. It took a long time to recognise these signs, but I was really good at it. Right now though, it was amazing. Breathtaking I mean. Seriously.

Her iris' were a grey-brown, with a lavender rim around the pupils. The lavender intersected the orange, making her eyes shimmer. I stared for a moment, then composed myself. "Please, please talk to me again! I don't know what made me blow up last night! I'm so, so, sorry! Please!" She looked at me, uncertainly flickering in her freakishly cool eyes. Then she sighed. "Dude…you have no idea. But I'll forgive you. On one condition. Well, two actually." I nodded vigorously. "Never mention this to anyone. And never, ever, say anything like that again." I nodded, then smiled weakly. She responded with a grin. "Dude?" "Yeah?" "You should have seen your eyes when you were mad. Damn! I am so jealous!"

After Syd had taken off to the bathroom, hoping to catch a glimpse of her iris', I finally relaxed. I sat down on the couch, pulling out my own laptop, and listened to my own music. Syd came in after a while, grinning like a maniac. "I looked like a f*cking demon! That was so cool!" I snorted. "And here I am, stuck with boring old brown." She rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess, you keep a chart of my eyes so you can judge my moods?" "Um…" "No way! What happens when I'm hyperactive?" And then, we spent the rest of the morning talking her eye colors. What are friends for?

**This chapter is like this for one reason. I listened to nightcore Friends while I was writing this! Syd's eye color weirdness was just something I wanted to write about, don't ask why. It's a mix of what happens to me and my friend Kathryn's eyes. Cool, no? Anyway, if I spent too much time on this, I apologise. I always thought it would be cool if friends could judge others by their eye color. So. Cool. But this fight is crucial to the plot, believe me. So long, and I hope you have fun thinking about THAT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Hope you had fun with my little plot twist the other day! So this story is going places I never imagined, and I've developed a new idea! So basicly, the girls had a fight, Twisha noticed Syd's weird eyes, (which **_**is **_**important to the plot by the way! *cough* green *cough* good luck deciphering that!) and the Italians aren't even out of bed yet! Just a normal day, eh?**

The two Italian brothers stumbled in as me and Syd were making breakfast. They were leaning on each other heavily, and yawning. Sydney snickered. "Good afternoon!" Italy looked alarmed, while Lovino just flopped onto the table. "You two are insane! Why the heck would you be up this early, and trying to wake up the whole country at that?" I shot a guilty glance at my friend. We, uh, we had a thing for a certain song, and would sing it constantly. Sydney just laughed, and winked at me. I nodded, and we both burst into song.

"_When the days are cold,"_

"_And the cards all fold,"_

"_When the saints we see are all made of gold-"_

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" We laughed, Syd flicking pancake batter at Romano with the spatula she was using. "Come on Romano, it's not that bad. We were up _hours _ago!" The brothers stared at us like we were crazy. Italy quickly popped back into good spirits, and helped Syd cook. After a lot of laughter, jokes and yelling, the two walked out of the room covered in flour and pancake batter, carrying a large stack of food between them. We all sat, tucking in and joking. Syd even coaxed a smile out of Romano!

The rest of the day was just as awesome. Syd plopped her laptop down and started watching Hetalia episodes, and the brothers were fascinated. They looked over her shoulder and commented, usually that would piss her off, but she seemed amused by it. Eventually, she turned it off, using the excuse: "I need to turn this off before you two start fangirling!" But she started writing. She was currently writing a Spamano fic **(I do have one in the making) **and that seemed to amuse Italy. However, Romano was another story (heh pun) altogether.

"What the f*ck? I would NEVER date the Tomato bastard! Ever! Why would you write this? I read stuff like this on your computer! What the hell is wrong with you?" Romano continued to rant for the next fifteen minutes. It was actually kinda cute. His face turned really red, like a tomato. OH F*CK! I sound like Spain! This was bad!

I was jerked out of my scared thoughts by a crash. Romano had shoved Syd, causing her to fall backwards over a chair. She _flipped _up, murder in her eyes, and started chasing Romano around the house. I just stared at my friend. She had flipped! Like actually flipped! What was going on with her?

**Aaaaand I'm gonna leave it there cause I be evilllll. Have fun! Love you all! :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**OHMYGOD! Have you people heard the international wavin' flag? AMAZING! I DIED WHEN I FOUND THIS! type this after your youtube k? /watch?v=V0_I6y8qnYI&name=Wavin+Flag+international+version SO AWESOME!**

**Ok, sorry, I just needed to share this. It was so good! Along with this story, it's good too…X3**

Italy and I watched in amusement as Syd chased Romano around the house. I was still a little unsettled by Syd's flip, but we _were _in an anime, and everything was exaggerated in tv, so I shouldn't really care. Eventually, Italy started to look concerned. "Should we do something?" "Nah, she's run out of steam eventually." "But big brother Romano is running out of steam now!" I rolled my eyes, but consented. "Ok, I'm gonna need a large stick, rope, and a rhino." "Ve~, thank you! Where can I find a rhino?" "I was kidding. I just need the stick and the rope." He ran off and got me the items. I sighed and hefted the stick over my shoulder. I had been in this situation before. A lot.

One hour later, a panting Romano lay on the floor, clutching a stitch in his side while Syd sat calmly by, eating a sandwich. When he got some oxygen into his lungs, he glared at my friend. "You. Are. Insane!" "Thank you." And that ended the conversation. Sydney finished her sandwich, then asked Romano if she could do anything to help. "Well…there are a lot of chores around the house that me and Romano do, so maybe you could help with those?" She grinned. "Awesome. Where should I start?" "You don't have to-" "Yes, I do. I just came 'this' close to killing your brother, I need to make it up to you!" "Who are you and what have you done with Syd?" I asked. She _never_ did chores if she could get out of it! She winked at me. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm her 2p!" Then she laughed. "Kidding. You're so gullible!" "I didn't say anything!" "Your face dude, your face."

We worked on chores the rest of the day, much to Italy's distaste. Syd just kept saying; "It's the least I could do, I dropped out of the sky, insulted everyone, then almost ran your brother into a wall multiple times. Really. Plus, I've got my music to listen to! It's fine, really." After each speech, she would go back to sweeping the floor or something. After a couple hours, I came over from where I was doing the same thing, and whispered in her ear. "You're up to something, aren't you?" She smirked. "Got me! I planned to prank Romano while 'cleaning', and get back at him. It'll be awesome. But I do sorta owe them." I rolled my eyes. "And sh*t hits the fan. Again. For like the fifth time."

**Romano's POV (ohyes I did)**

Romano woke up the next morning to the sounds of explosions and crashes. Then there was a knock at the door. "Morning Romano!" It was that bastarda Sydney. But her cheeriness brought a small smile to my face. "Morning," I called gruffly back. "What the f*ck is all the noise? It's so early!" "It's eleven thirty." "I know." There was an awkward silence. After a while, I thought she'd left, but she started talking again. "Well…breakfast is ready! Coming?" "Fine." I got out of bed, opened the door…and a bucket of water fell on me. "April fools!" She yelled, then took off, laughing. I glared at her back, then grinned evilly. "You're so dead."

**Back to Twisha's POV**

We stayed with the Italians for a while, and every day was different. After April Fools, Syd and Romano continued their love/hate relationship, and I usually woke up to shouting, crashing, and various animal noises. Italy and I became good friends, not romantic, just friends, but Syd and Romano…Syd had no interest in boys whatsoever, but Romano seemed to be falling for her. Which was kinda cute.

We stayed with them until the next meeting, which we attended. Syd promised to not embarrass everyone there, and to _try _not to kill anyone. She wasn't happy about it, but she agreed. We grabbed the last flight to Germany (which Italy was ecstatic about) and annoyed the sh*t out of everyone on the plane with our arguments.

When we got to the meeting room, we were early, which surprised everyone. We spilled in discussing whether to kill Spain with pizza or pasta. He heard us, and pouted. "Great, now Romano had accomplices!" We all laughed. England raised an eyebrow. "Not looking for an early death today you two?" "Nah, I lived in the same house as Romano. I'm used to it!" He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Hey! The Hero's here! Don't worry, the world hasn't ended!" America entered with a shout. Sydney grinned. "Hey America!" "Sup! Hey, you celebrating the 4th?" "Duh! Wouldn't miss it for the world…so to speak." "Awesome! There's gonna be a huge party at my place, you wanna come?" "Sure! Sounds awesome!" As Syd and America chatted on about the holidays, I noticed England sigh and turn away. The other countries filed in slowly, but there was still time. I grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" He started and turned around. "What? Oh, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "Because, the holidays...and it's gotta be a little-" "I'm _fine_, ok? The past is the past, and we've both moved on." He turned away, and then France started harassing him, ending all hopes of conversation.

I walked over to Syd, who was still talking to America, in time to hear him say: "Maybe you and your friend could stay with me!" "Yeah! I'll ask Twisha." She turned to see me. "Hey! Do you wanna-" "Yes! I heard you. That would be awesome!" "NO ONE STEALS MY WORD!" "Oh look at that. The 'Potato Bastard' has arrived."

**Hah! Love ya Gil! Sorry about Twish stealing your word, I just had to! I say it almost as much as you though. Anyway, this was written on my BRAND NEW MACBOOK AIR! OHYEAH! So. Damn. Happy! Have a nice summer y'all!**


End file.
